Chaos! till i think of a better one
by Red Vixen
Summary: Rated due to language that if it isn't in there I will probably add in later. Kaiba is given the Mel.Rod and it came with a Yami. Need I say more?
1. he won't come out

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so quite asking for things I can't give you. 

A.N. If you want to know who Red is read "Their greatest fears" by moi!

Now I know I'm doing this story different so here is a brief run down of what has happened before I stated writing. *takes deep breath*

Seto and Serenity are unofficially going out. Meaning nobody but Red knows, and Red only knows because she walked in on them cuddled up on the couch in front of the T.V. Not that either of them even remembers anything about the movie. Seto has resecntly been…uh…given…the Mellenium Rod. (he didn't and doesn't want it.) The mellenium Rod came with a Yami (don't they always). 

We come into the story Seto has had the Mellium Rod for about three days. He is currently locked in his office alone with his not-wanted Yami and the Mellenium Rod, which as you can probably guess isn't a very good thing. Red, Serenity, Yugi/Yami, Joey, Tea, Backura, Mai and Triston are outside trying to figure out how to get into the office. Ishizu is here to because I think that it can be fun (chaotic) to have so many mel. Items in one place. Anyway… *cough* on with the story. 

A.N.-e.x. Yami/Yugi means that Yami is the one in charge. Yugi, means that Yami is gone into the puzzle. 

~

"Kaiba let us in!" Mai demanded for not the first time in the last hour that they had been standing their this time giving the door a kick to release her furstration and to emphisize her point. 

"I'm sure he is going to open it right now." Bakura told her from where he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. 

"You have a better idea snowball, then please share your greatness among us." Mai shot back her temper and sense of humor not to metion patience were running very thin. 

"Yeah in fact I do," he began his eyes moving over to where Ishizu and Yami/Yugi were standing, "you could have not given it to him in the first place." Ishizu looked the tomb-robber in the eye. 

"How were we to know that there was a sprit trapped inside the Rod. It never showed its self or even let it's presence be known when Merik was in pocession of it." Yami/Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Besides Kaiba having it is probably better not to mention safer then you having it." A girl spoke up from the entrance to Bakura's left. 

"You really don't have to flatter me Tae." Was the reply that she got. Joey who was now by this time totally bored trunned to Red. 

"Red, you know Kaiba better then the rest of us so what do we do?" Red looked at him for a moment then she closed her eyes and leaned her head back in her chair. 

"We have to choices. One we sit here and wait him out or two we send somebody in." Everyone gave her looks that said quite simply _Thank-you for stating the obvious Sherlock._

"Waiting hasn't worked so far so, who do we send in?" Trison said from where he lounged against the back of a chair. 

"Well I hate to disappoint you boys but it won't be any of you." Red told him not openning her eyes and all the guys looked at her. 

"So then which of us is going in?" Mai asked still standing at the doorway. 

"I haven't decided yet." 

"Maybe we can help?" Serenity said in a small voice. 

"Posiably… first, well… Mai's out." 

"Why?" The blonde asked with as flash of her violet eyes, Red gave her a pointed look. 

"Because we need someone to keep Joey busy." The flash of anger was replaced with a mischievous glint. 

"I think I get your idea." 

"Good, by the way, Ishizu is out to." 

"Because he doesn't like me?" 

"Got it in one." Red told her. 

"That leaves you, me, and Tae then." Serenity said sitting up straight.

"I think you need to count again." Red told her. 

"Me, and you." Serenity tried again. 

"Closer, but still wrong." Red said standing up and beginning to herd the others out the door. 

"ME!" Serenity said standing up in shock. 

"Now ya got it!" 

"You have got to be joking." Serenity replied the shock and disbelief still on her face. 

"I never joke if my friends are involved." Red told her, Mai being the only one still to leave. 

"What makes you think he'll let me in?" Serenity demanded. Red gave a sigh of frustration which shows how annoyed she was since she was usually very understanding. Mai grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her over to a mirror that hung rather conveniently on the wall. (Now would probably be a good time to say that Mai suspected that there was something going on between the C.E.O. and her almost boyfriends little sister.) 

"Look in the mirror and tell me why he wouldn't let you in?" She said Serenity looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

"You want the long list or the short." Red came up behind them then she met the younger girls eyes in the mirror. She saw a flicker of uncertainty in the grey depths. 

"Are you a woman or not?" Red told her, Serenity stiffened at her tone. 

"I am." 

"Then go in there and do us proud girl and if he grows horns I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." 

"Depends where he grows the horn." Serenity muttered under her breath before letting the older girls lead her to the door into Kaiba's office. Red lifted up the edge of the carpet and pulled up a spare key which got her a dirty look from Mai. 

"Why didn't you point out that there was a spare key before now." 

"I was trying to get you all out of here if you remember, now go and keep Joey busy, I'll get her in." Red told her and Mai nodded and left. 

Red unlocked the door then turned to Serenity as though giving her one last once over. 

"Relax. It's still the same guy that I caught you cuddling up to on the couch." Serenity let her jaw drop in shock. 

"Yyyyou, saw that!" she was very deffinatly astonished. Red gave her a raised eyebrow. 

"And you wonder why I'm so sure that he'll let you in…" Red pushed the door open then threw Serenity into the room before shutting the door behind her. 

Serenity hears the click of the lock behind her then nothing but silence. She looks across the office to theh only other ocupent… 

~

A.N.- ya I know cliffhanger if it's any good if it's not think of it a a comercial. Break. First I would like to get this clear… **I don't do guy guy pairs!** Keep on reading and all the little voices that I hear say that this might be a good one! 

(Might is the important part.) 


	2. he's a better kisser

The office was full of modern furniture, effective and simple, it had a no nonsense feel to it. Much like the owner did when he was working. Behind the big desk she saw him now, but he wasn't working, at least not with his hands. His feet were propped up on the corner of the desk and he was leaning back in that large black chair, his eyes closed, one arm behind his head and the other hand was on his stomach loosely holding the Millennium Rod. Serenity would have gone right over to him but that rod made her pause, but only for a second. She could handle this. She strolled casually across the room and perched on the edge of the desk. She looked at him for a moment, something was different, it was in the way he was laying. It wasn't quite right. 

"So you going to lay there all day or are you going to come out and keep me company?" She asked, he opened one eye and surveyed her before he closed it again.

"Why should I?" she raised her eyebrows at that. Yep something was different.

"Because you mentioned something last night…" she trailed off leaving the bait in front of him. 

"I didn't see you last night." 

"Yes you did." 

"No I didn't."

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Of course you did. You said that you would get me a…" _Great what did she want? _

"See you don't even remember." Now she grinned. 

"I was just seeing if you remembered, we had a bet. You just lost." 

"What did I get if I won?" 

"A free trail of my new job remember." 

"Can I get one any way?"

"I don't know what do I get for my trouble?" she teased. He opened his blue eyes and looked at her, she could feel that surge of emotion that came every time she saw him. He slipped his feet off his desk and leaned over to where she sat. 

"What would it be worth?" She gave him a flirty smile. 

"What you got?" 

"Name it." he replied quickly. _Oh this is too easy. _Serenity thought to herself. 

"You come back outside to the real world." 

"That all?" he said like that was nothing. 

"Maybe?" She said getting up and heading towards the door. He pushed himself out of the chair and caught up with her about two steps from the door. She grinned and turned around and faced him. He gave her a strange look. She went around behind him and he turned to keep and eye on her. She pushed him back against the wall. "I think, the price just went up." she told him and captured his lips with hers. He was tense for a moment, and then participated fully. She took her head away when she ran out of breath and looked at him. 

"You might want to let Kaiba be back in charge while you're at it." She watched as his eyes flickered for a moment, then he replied. 

"How did you know it wasn't me?" she gave him a grin. 

"You're a better kisser." Then she walked out the door. She heard his soft "Damn." behind her. 

"Well Kaiba how are you feeling?" Yami/ Yugi asked when they walked into a room downstairs. 

"Fine why shouldn't I?" He asked, having turned the Millennium Rod into the small knife and slipped it into his sleeve before he entered. 

"I don't know having a yami sort of shoved onto you I thought you might be a little off." 

"Nope, not any major problems." 

"May I ask what you were doing in your office for so long then." Kaiba flexed his hand behind his back like he wanted to hit somebody. Serenity kicked him under the table and his eyes flickered back, but nobody noticed. 

"Where's the Rod?" Ishizu asked not taking her eyes off him.

"I have it." was all he said. 

"Alright." Yami/ Yugi said. 

"Now if you don't mind unlike some people I have to get up in the morning." Kaiba said and left the room. Serenity watched him go then Mai and Joey left as well to go home followed soon by Tea and the others till only Yami/ Yugi, Bakura, Ishizu, Red and Serenity were left. 

"Well do you think it is wise to leave it with him?" Ishizu asked Yami/ Yugi, but he wasn't listening he was looking at Serenity.

"Serenity how did you know when the sprit took over Kaiba?" he asked looking at her. Serenity swallowed and looked down for a moment. 

"He was flexing his fist and Kaiba doesn't do that." she lied, well it wasn't a lie, more of a half truth. 

"I didn't notice any change, are you sure." Ishizu asked her. 

"Yes." she replied. Then she glanced at her watch. "I have to get to work in the morning early so by everyone." she said and left the room. She had been gone for about ten minuets while the three sprits had debated what to do about Kaiba when the lights flickered and then went out. Red came in with at flashlight and lit up the room for a moment. 

"Storm warning, guys all the roads are closed so you'll have to crash here tonight." she told them. 

"Did the others get home safe?" Yami/ Yugi asked. 

"Yes I just called and checked, Serenity made it home safe and sound, she was the last person that they let onto the road." Everyone nodded, relief that their friends were safe filled the room. Except for Bakura who was busy cursing the rain. 

"What wrong Bakura? Going to be late getting home or something?" 

"No. But I had plans for what I was going to do to a certain rodent the next time it stormed." 

"I don't want to know?" Ishizu said and got up. 

"I'll show you guys to your rooms." Red said and they all left. 

Kaiba's room: 

**You know this would be easier if you let me be in charge more often. **the sprit of the rod said to his new charge. 

_Would you shut up I'm trying to sleep. _Kaiba shot back. 

**No your not, you don't want to sleep. **the sprit corrected him.

_You're not that great at impersonating me anyway so get back in your rod. _Kaiba told him and shut his mind off from his newly acquired other half, banishing it to the Millennium Rod. 

__

**Stubborn thing.** it muttered, in the darkness. The sprit was quiet within its prison but it didn't sleep. When it sensed Kaiba's mind asleep it emerged from its item. It hung in the air above the sleeping C.E.O. for a moment, if anyone had been able to see him it would have looked like Kaiba was floating above himself. Every thing about this sprit was reflected in the youth. From his height to his intense blue eyes, even the slightly arrogant way he carried himself. The sprit watched him for a moment then he landed on the ground and decided to cause a few little problems. He focused his mind on the Millennium Rod. Calling forth the power without alerting the teen that now bore it thanks to about a millennia or three of practice and association with it. He sent out a little burst of power to check and make sure that Kaiba didn't wake up. When he showed no sign of noticing, the sprit went off to have his twisted fun. 

He wandered down the hallway for a moment trying to get his bearings and with the power of the rod he sensed out the other minds in the house. 

**How convenient that the Pharaoh and his two companions decided to spend the night. This will make it all the more fun.** he thought and using the Rod again he gently touched the minds of the sleeping Hikaries. 

**No sense in waking them up and ruining my plan.** He thought with a twisted grin that didn't seem to belong on his face. He summoned a power to him and slowly gently he woke the sprits. Yami was the first to sense him and decide what to do. Slowly he left Yugi and went out into the hall. Ishizu was there next, followed shortly by Bakura who was, to say the least not happy, about being woken up. 

**What was that Pharaoh?** Ishizu asked puzzled and only understanding part of what was going on. 

**We were called fool.** Bakura snapped at them, **but the one who did the calling doesn't seem to be here now.**

**Perhaps you should look harder tomb robber. If you did you would see that he has left us a trail to follow. **Yami pointed out not bothering to add that if they were called it had to be by another sprit. 

**Let us follow this trail then and see what they want. **Ishizu said starting down the stairs with the other two at her heels. 

The trail led to a shadowy sitting room, on the second floor. The three sprits entered, not at first seeing the forth that awaited them. 

**You are getting slower in your old age. Back when we were the power you three would have recognized that sign in a moment. **a cold voice spoke. Yami, started as a vague feeling of reconization came over him. He knew that voice… Bloody loss of memory! He cursed, not for the first time, that twist of fate that had done this to him. His memory was coming back but not fast or clear enough to be much use to him. 

**Who are you and what do you want? **Ishizu asked looking in his direction and trying to make out the vague form. 

**I'm surprised that you of all people don't recognize me. I'm insulted. Almost. **That same cold voice said. 

** Hehehehehe! This is to good. **Bakura said sprawling on a couch. **The little sprit of the big bad rod finally shows himself. **

Cut the snide remarks Tomb-Robber. 

Make me. 

I'd love to. But in order to do that I would probably wake Kaiba and I don't fancy going away yet. Of course I'll remember this and I happen to know who your Hikari is… the new sprit let his threat hang in the air. Bakura tensed on the couch before forcing himself to relax. 

**I know who yours is to remember? I just might get bored before this conversation is over and I don't have to worry about waking my Hikari to do something. **

Yes you might have to worry. I don't intend to let any of them wake up right away. That startled the other three. He had already done something to their Hickaris. Yami reached for his mind link with Yugi but found nothing but emptiness. Damn. 

**Let them go. **Yami ordered looking at the other sprit. 

**Ah, Pharaoh how nice of you to speak up. I was beginning to think you had forgotten that to. **was the snide reply.

**Why don't you tell us who you are and end this game of yours. **

Now why should I do that?

Because we'll wake up Kaiba… 

a.n.- Well that's the end of another chapter. Long I know. And people because of a few reviews on a few of my stories I will say this. They start slow but they get better I hope. If you insist on saying something about it, well… be a bit nicer. And I know I suck at spelling sue me. (hehe I'm broke just in case your thinking about it). Any way Before I can add to this some one mind giving me an Idea as to what the sprits name should me. My little book is out of idea's. 


End file.
